Come in With the Rain
by Lermario
Summary: Nina and Fabian fight due to something during the past. I dont know what I just wrote, well please read and review! Song-fic to "Come in With the Rain" by Taylor Swift. P.S listen to the song its really nice


Come In With the Rain

My first story and song-fic, this is dedicated to my best friend of mine who doesn't really appreciate my love for House of Anubis and on our condition now. I do not own the song "Come In With the Rain" by Taylor Swift and House of Anubis along with its characters. I own the plot of this story and my crazy mind. _

Nina's POV

_I could go back_

_To every Laugh_

_But I don't wanna go there anymore_

I sat alone in the sofa of the common room. I wanted to think about my bestfriend and my crush, Fabian. But I didn't wanna do that anymore. I would be reminded of all the laughs we shared, all the good times; just the two of us. Each time it hurts soo bad, it reminds me of what he did.

_And I Know all the Steps_

_Up to your Door_

_But I don't wanna go there anymore_

I know everything I have to do to make us be friends again; I know what to tell you, I know how to get up and have the courage to go up to your room but I don't wanna risk that anymore. The last time I did that I burst into tears before even touching your doorknob. '_Why did he have to think that? Why did I do that?'_ Our fight was pointless but I didn't get how he was so clueless.

_Talk To the Wind,_

_Talk to the Sky,_

_Talk to the man with the reasons why and let me know what you find_

I went up to my bedroom and looked out the window; I saw him there. He was cussing at him saw looking up at the sky as if asking god "why." I wanted so bad for him to come to me. If only he had the answers then this would've been all done.

_I'll leave my window open_

_Cause im too tired at night to call your name_

_But Just Know im Right here Hoping_

_That you'll come in with the rain _

I glanced at the window again and silently sang "I'll leave my window open cause im too tired at night to call your name But just know im right here hoping that you'll come in with the rain" Im tired of this already. Im tired of the guilt, I hate the sleepless nights I have because of thinking of you and what both of us did, but the worst thing is im tired of you not knowing you love me; not wanting to come up from my window like in the movies and apologise. But im still hoping.

_I could stand up and sing you a song__  
><em>_But I don't want to have to go that far and I__  
><em>_I've got you down, I know you by heart__  
><em>_And you don't even know where I start_

I'd do anything to get him back Id sing him a song but I think Id go too far if I did that. But, is he worth it? In my heart of course its a yes. I knew Fabian too well I had him wrapped around my finger but with what he said really brought me down he didn't even know a thing about my past and he dared to say that. As I said our fight was pointless the only thing I remembered was him saying "No wonder your parents left you! You little brat!" and me pushing him out and locking the door.

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears__  
><em>_Talk to the man who put you here__  
><em>_Don't wait for the sky to clear_

Fabian was still out there; I promised myself not to say a word to him, now its supposed to be him to apologise.

_I'll leave my window open_

_Cause im too tired at night to call your name_

_But Just Know im Right here Hoping_

_That you'll come in with the rain _

Im tired of this already. Im tired of the guilt, I hate the sleepless nights I have because of thinking of you and what both of us did, but the worst thing is im tired of you not knowing you love me; not wanting to come up from my window like in the movies and apologise. But im still hoping. Amber came in and comforted me as I started crying again and put me to bed; still patting my back.

_I've watched you so long__  
><em>_screamed your name__  
><em>_I don't know what else__  
><em>_I can say_

The whole time I was looking out the window and watching Fabian, that's what I normally did. But this time it's his turn I don't even know what else to say to him.

_But I'll leave my window open__  
><em>_Cause I'm too tired tonight__  
><em>_for all these games__  
><em>_Just know I'm right here hoping__  
><em>_You'll come in with the rain _

Before Amber left for her date with Alfie I told her to leave the window open she did and I fell asleep. I woke up to her rustling from the plants, I got up from bed and when I turned around Fabian was getting out of the window...

"Nina Im really sorry" he said taking my hands "Are you sure Fabian because im too tired of all these games" I said looking at him in the eyes. "I really am Nina" he said getting ready to kneel. I made him stand up again and I forgave him and that doesn't mean im gullible I saw it in his eyes that he was truly sorry. He hugged me and spun me around.

_I could go back to every laugh__  
><em>_But I don't want to go there__  
><em>_anymore.. _

_I don't wanna look back anymore because all I want to look at is my new friendship with Fabian. After all of that and what we discussed about the fight I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He grinned at me and kissed me in the lips with passion. _


End file.
